Kagome's Life
by DragonsDarknessFlame
Summary: Sesshy and Inu's dad finds a baby in Makai one day and adopts it. Years later the baby is a teen and is a SD along with a few of the teens friends. The teen meets Yusuke and his group one day and...you will have to read and find out. Pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**DDF- **Yo! I know I should be working on my other stories (and I will) but I just HAD to post this! I actually dreamed this story about 3 weeks ago and it's still fresh in my mind so I just HAD to post it up.

Anyways this story is a IY/YYH crossover and the main pairing is Kagome/Hiei. The other pairings are Yusuke/Keiko, Yoko/Yukina, Kuwabara/OC, Kagura/Bankotsu, Inuyasha/OC, Kohaku/Rin, Shippo/Kanna, and Miroku/Botan.

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT YOKO AND KOHAKU MUST READ!!!!**

**Kurama will NOT be in this story it is just YOKO! Yoko will not be inside Shuichi's human body. Yoko will not die! So play pretend and just picture Yoko do all the things that Kurama did in the YYH story line. And forget all about Kurama. Now about Kohaku…Well were going to play pretend again so pretend that Kohaku isn't Sango's little brother. I'm going to have Kohaku be and only child, and Sango isn't going to be playing any big role beside a bitchy prep, so I made Kohaku an only child**

I do not hate Kurama or anything it's just in my dream Kurama wasn't in it, it was just Yoko and I liked how it turned out so I'm keeping it that way. I'm sorry to the Sango fans out there but she's not really my favorite character and I don't really want her in this story so I just made her a bitchy prep and since she is a prep she isn't going to be friends with Kagome and you'll find out why later.

Other than that everything stays how it is in the YYH story line.

Disclaimer- I do not own YYH or IY!

"sss" Talking

'sss' Thinking

-sss- Telepathically

* * *

It was a freezing cold night on the 10th of December in the Makai world. The wind blowing harshly making it even colder then before along with a light snowfall making the quite area peaceful and beautiful.

The area had trees all around it, which had ice sickles everywhere dangling from the branches. A frozen crystal clear waterfall with a crystal clear pond below it. Surrounding the pond were sparkling rocks all around and 4 inches of snow on the ground making the whole area beautiful.

This was the sight that Toga (Sesshy and Inu's dad. I heard somewhere that Toga is the dads name so I'm going with it) had walked into while he was patrolling his lands. Toga stood there just staring at the beautiful area when a soft cry came to his ears.

He looked around for the source of the cry and started walking to the side of a bush that was in front of the pond on the other side. When he got there he looked around the bush and saw a little baby fox girl probably around 3 to 4 months old. She was wrapped up in a thick blanket with a little letter sticking out.

Toga scanned the area for anyone but found nobody. Toga just couldn't leave this little baby girl here so he picked her up and wrapped her in his outer layer kimono. When he finally got a good look at her he saw that she had black midnight hair with blue and read streaks, 1 tail the same as her hair with a red and blue tip, little tiny black claws with a ice blue tip, 2 silver strips on both her checks and wrist, silver star on her forehead, and tiny fangs.

Toga couldn't see the rest of her cause her body was covered in the blanked and her eyes were closed. Toga took the letter that was sticking out and read what it said.

The letter said…

_To who ever finds this,_

_The baby's name is Kagome her parents were killed because of mating and trying to protect Kagome because she is a forbidden child of fire and ice and is a miko. Before I go any further I put a shield around Kagome so only someone with a good heart and had no bad intentions and doesn't hate forbidden children could get near her. My name is Laura I am best friends with Kagome's mom (Sakura) and dad (Daisuke_) _there are 5 pictures in a envelope of her parents tucked in the blanket. I'm going to use a spell to send Kagome away because I know I won't make it for I tried to save my best friends so I'm known as a traitor and I want Kagome to live. I must make this quick. Please take good care of her and raise her she has no one else. Her birthday is September 21 she was born in the year 1990 and at 6:54 in the morning. _

_Sincerely,_

_Laura_

Toga tucked the letter away hugged Kagome to his body to give her more heat and covered her up to shield her from the cold and ran back to the castle.

When he got to the gate his guards opened them and bowed low to him and Toga gave a nod of his head and ran inside the castle. He ran into his room where he found his mate asleep.

Sarina was his first mate, Sesshoumaru's mom and his Inuyasha's step mom. Toga and Sarina had gotten into a huge fight when Sesshoumaru was 19 in human years and they divorced and Sarina left the castle but still saw Sesshoumaru. It as 3 years later that Toga meet Izayoi (a human) fell in love and mated her and she had Inuyasha 2 years later.

Sesshoumaru had left his father and moved in with his mother when his father mated Izayoi. He didn't like the fact that his father mated another so he moved in with his mom. It was 3 years later when Izayoi had died of a illness and when the news reached Sesshoumaru and his mom his mom dragged him back to his father's castle to see him and see how he was holding up.

Sarina had never stopped loving Toga so when she found out he mated and had another child she was heart broken. It took her 4 years to accept the fact that Toga moved on and found another so when news got to her that the women he mated died she went to see him.

Sarina moved back into the castle to help Toga raise Inuyasha, and made Sesshoumaru move back in as well had spend time with is father and half brother. Sarina loved Inuyasha like he was her own son and didn't care he was a half demon.

Toga and Sarina had started falling back in love again so when Toga asked her if she would mate him again she said yes.

Sesshoumaru was glad his parents were back together and had forgiven his father and accepted Inuyasha even though he was a pain in the ass.

Toga walked over to his mates side and gently shook her awake. "What is it Toga?" Sarina said sitting up rubbing her eyes. Sarina had long silver light blue hair, silver eyes, and a long silver light blue fluffy tail, 2 red stripes on her checks, wrists, ankles, and hips, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"I found a baby fox out in the forest while I was patrolling" Toga and long silver hair tied up into a high ponytail, golden eyes, 1 purple stripe on each check and a long silver fluffy tail.

"What!" Sarina jumped out of bed and stood next to Toga and took the baby out of his arms. Sarina opened the blanket to get a good look at the baby and when she saw the baby's face her face lit up. "Awwwwwww she so adorable. What's her name?"

"Her name is Kagome" "Aww what a pretty name for such a beautiful baby girl" She said cuddle her to her chest. "There was a letter with her" "A letter? What did it say?" "It said..." he read her the letter and when he finished he looked at her face and saw sadness.

"You poor thing only 4 months old and lost your parents" Sarina moved the blanket a little and out fell a envelop which contained the 5 pictures the letter spoke of. Toga bent down and picked it up and opened it.

The first picture was of Kagome's mom she was a beautiful fox with long black hair with blue streaks and 2 cat like ears on the top of her head with a blue tip. 2 black stripes on her checks, wrist, ankles, and hips. 9 tails that are the same color as her hair with blue tips and icy blue claws, violet eyes, silver star on her forehead, and fangs.

The second picture was of Kagome's dad he was a handsome fox with long midnight hair with read streaks and 2 cat like ears on the top of his head with a red tip. 2 violet stripes on his check wrists, ankles, and hips. 9 tails that are the same color as his hair with red tips, black claws, ice blue eyes, silver star on his forehead, and fangs.

The next picture was of Kagome and her mom holding her, the other one of her dad holding Kagome, and the last one was of Kagome and her mom and dad, her dad was holding her, all smiling.

Toga handed the pictures over to Sarina to look at while he took Kagome from his mate's arms and took off Kagome blanket to get a good look at her. Sarina put the pictures down and stood next to Toga and looked at Kagome as well.

When the blanket came off they saw that Kagome was naked as the day she was born and had cat like ears on the top of her head with a blue and red tip. Her hair was midnight black, she had 2 black stripes on her checks, ankles, wrist, and hips, a silver star on her forehead and one tail with a red and blue tip, and black claws with a icy blue tip.

Kagome woke up and stared at Toga and Sarina with curiosity and wonder in her eyes. Toga and Sarina were staring at Kagome's beautiful violet ice blue eyes with smiles on their faces.

"She looks like both her parents" Sarina said. "Yeah she does" "I've always wanted a daughter" Sarina says. "Well know we have one" Toga said with a smile on his face. Sarina smiled back and took Kagome from his arms and sat down on the bed with Kagome in her arms.

Toga picked up the pictures and folded the letter and walked to his drawer grabbed a box and put them in it then put it back in the drawer. 'I'll show those to Kagome when she's older' Toga thought.

"Hey Toga come look at her necklace" Toga walked over to his mate and looked at the necklace. It was a black dragon with sapphire eyes, wings, and claws the whole necklace was made out of jewels.

"I think it would be best if we took her necklace off and gave it to her when she turns 5 or 6" "Good idea wouldn't want her choking now would we" Sarina said taking off her necklace and handing it to Toga who put it in the box that had the pictures and the letter.

Toga went to his closet and changed out of his clothes and put on some black silky boxers and walked back to the bed and laid down. Sarina put the now asleep Kagome in between them and kissed her mate good night and went to sleep. Toga watched over Kagome and his mate for the next 2 hours before he finally feel asleep.

Toga woke up around 7:00 and saw that his mate and Kagome were still asleep so he got up and went to take a shower.

He came out 30 minutes later to see his mate just waking up. "Morning mate" "Morning. Can you watch Kagome while I take my shower?" "Love to" "Thanks" She kissed him on the lips and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Toga changed into white silky boxers then put on black sweat pants and a black silky t-shirt with a white dog demon on the back. Toga walked out of the closet and towards Kagome who was just waking up.

He picked her up and wrapped her in a small blanket. He had been playing with Kagome for the last half hour when his mate came out and walked into the closet and shut the door. 'Heeeeeeeeeeey I liked the view I was getting. But noooooooooooo she just HAD to close the door' "Hn"

"Kagome looked at him weird when he said hn and tugged on his hair (which is down) to get his attention back on her. Toga looked down at her and started laughing when he saw the pout on her face. It was just soooooooo adorable. Sarina came back out in white sweat pants and a baby blue t-shirt.

Since Toga and Sarina where the lady and lord of the castle they liked to be comfortable, they only wear all the fancy stuff for parties and nice appropriate clothing when they have company over.

"What's so funny mate?" "You should have seen her face hahahaha it was so cute hahahaha with that pout on her face hahahahaha."

Sarina chuckled and took Kagome from his arms who was staring at Toga like he was a mad man which made Sarina start laughing.

Once they settled down they went down stairs for break-feast. When the got in the dinning room the sat down and waited for their sons (Sarina thinks of Inuyasha as her own son) to come down.

"What do you think Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will think of Kagome mate?" asked Sarina "I really don't know… But I'm pretty sure they'll love her I mean come on just look at her face." Toga held Kagome up and Sarina giggled and started tickling Kagome which made her laugh

"Awww her laugh is soo cute" When Kagome laughed the maid came out and set their break-feast down and front of them and stared at Kagome. Toga chuckled at Iria's stare and told her how he found her at what the letter said and told her to tell the rest of the people in the castle. She did as she was told and started talking to the other maids of what her lord told her.

Everyone in the Western Castle all new about Kagome in only 5 minutes! Nobody cared she was forbidden they just wanted to see her. Nobody in the western castle liked how half demons, forbidden children etc were treated. So unlike most demons and humans they treated them like they were old friends.

When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came down and entered the dinning room they noticed that their father was holding something in his arms.

"Hey dad what are you holding?" asked a 17 year old, in human years, Inuyasha. "This Inuyasha is a baby" Before Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha could say anything Sarina spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha please sit down and listen to your father and don't ask questions until he is finished."

"Yes mother" they both said. So Toga explained what happened and what the letter said and that they were going to keep her and raise her. "YES! I'm not the youngest anymore!" said Inuyasha Sarina and Toga laughed while Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"May I hold her father?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Sure" Toga handed Sesshoumaru Kagome and when Kagome looked at him she smiled big. Sesshoumaru smiled a little when he saw her. 'She's cute' Sesshoumaru took in her appearance and so did Inuyasha who was sitting next to Sesshoumaru and staring at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru hand Kagome to Inuyasha and when Kagome saw his ears she tried to reach for them but her arms were to short. Kagome's attempt to touch his ears made everyone laugh.

Inuyasha handed Kagome back to Sarina who held her with one arm and ate her break-feast with everybody else. Right when they finished Kagome started crying. "Awww is witte Kagome hungwe" cued Sarina.

Sarina who still producing breast milk took Kagome back to her and Toga's room to feed her. When she left the room Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left to go train while Toga left to find Kaoru, their best clothes maker. When he found her he asked her to make all sorts of baby clothes for Kagome which she started on right after he left.

* * *

**DDF-** Ok I'll stop here for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. The next couple of chapters will be about Kagome's life growing up. So the YYH Gang wouldn't be in it for the first couple of chapters. Well later!

**DragonsDarknessFlame**


	2. Chapter 2

**DDF- **Yo! I was bored and had nothing to do so… I decided to update.

**madmiko- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it

**sesshoumarukagomeforever23- **thank you!

**Kagome Lady of Darkness- **Thanks! Glad you love this story

**SilverOfTheMoon- **Thanks

**KagHieiLuver-** veerry funny. WOW u started writing ur stories! Congrats! N.E. Ways thanks.

**ancient-relic- **The year is 1990. It says in the letter (In the story) its 1990 and Kagome is 4 months old so therefore its 1990. And the sweatpants was the first thing that popped in my head. Well N.E. Ways thanks for the review.

**hotshorty- **Thanks!

**DDF-** Just do let you know the first few chapters about Kagome's child hood will probably be pretty boring becuz I really don't know what to put besides how she meets her friends and became a SD with them so it's not going to be exciting. But when she meets the YYH gang it will be more interesting.

Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH but I do own all the other characters I make up!

"sss" talking

-sss- telepathically

'sss' thinking

* * *

_LAST TIME_

Sarina who still producing breast milk took Kagome back to her and Toga's room to feed her. When she left the room Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left to go train while Toga left to find Kaoru, their best clothes maker. When he found her he asked her to make all sorts of baby clothes for Kagome which she started on right after he left.

_NOW_

The next morning Toga woke up took his shower and got dressed and walked over to the crib that was put in their room yesterday, and saw Kagome still asleep. Toga looked over at his mate and saw her get up and walk into the bathroom, since you can't leave a baby alone he grabbed a box and sat down on his bed waiting for his mate to finish.

Sarina walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and walked into her closet grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door to change and dry her hair.

-Hey why'd you shut the door? You did that yesterday too.- -Because if I changed right in front of you, you'll get all horny and then the next thing I will know is that I will be on the floor with you on top of me pounding in me. And I will not allow that to happen with Kagome in here we need to watch her so she doesn't harm herself-

-Fine but once her room is finished things go back to normal in here- -Yeah yeah- and with that said she closed the link and went back to drying her hair.

Kagome and just woken up right when Sarina stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready for the day.

Sarina walked to the crib picked up Kagome and started to feed her. When she was done feeding her Toga and Sarina left the room to go down stairs for break-feast. When they got in the dinning room the saw their sons already seated and waiting for them.

They sat down in their seats when Iria came in with a baby carrier (You know those things baby's lay in that you see people carry around when you have a new born baby) and put it on the table so Sarina could put Kagome in it.

When she put her in Iria set her on the floor right next to Sarina and Toga and went in the kitchen and got everyone's break-feast then went back to her chores.

Break-feast was quiet until Sarina spoke up. "I was thinking about taking Kagome shopping today anybody want to come?" "No" all 3 guys said at the same time. Toga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha experience when they went shopping with Sarina was HORRIBLE! She dragged them to so many stores and made them carry all the bags and made them try on sooo many clothes.

After that day they never went shopping with her again. So when she said she was going to go shopping for Kagome they knew she was going to go nuts and they didn't want to be there when she did.

"Hn fine it will be a mother and daughter day then" Inuyasha lend over to his brother and whispered so only Sesshoumaru could hear, "How much you wanna bet that when Kagome gets older she's going to be a shopping freak like mom" "I have no doubt in my mind Kagome will love to shop." Inuyasha just nodded and went back to eating his break-feast.

After break-feast Sarina left with Kagome and went to Nengenkai. When Sarina stepped out of the portal into Nengenkai, with Kagome in the baby carrier, Kagome wriggled her nose in disgust and stuck her tongue out.

Sarina looked at Kagome's face and laughed when she did that. Sarina let her scent drift towards Kagome so the only thing Kagome could smell was strawberries and lavender, Sarina's scent. Kagome's smiled up at Sarina and started looking around in wonder.

Sarina walked right into the baby store and went CRAZY buying all sorts of stuff: clothes, toys, blankets, dippers, bottles, shoes, etc. Kagome was just laying there in her little carrier watching her new mom run all over the place and grabbing anything she like, loved, and thought was cute for Kagome. When she walked out she had her arms full of bags. "I should take this bags home and get my car don't won't Kagome freezing to death and I don't want to carry all these bags" Sarina looked around to make sure nobody was around and made a portal to her house she had in Nengenkai. She stepped out of the portal and punched in the code and walked up to her house and unlocked the door and walked in.

The house wasn't big but not small it was a simple 3 store house that she, Toga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha came to once in awhile to get away from Makai. She took the bags and Kagome upstairs and put the bags in her and Toga's room then went down stairs into the garage.

Sarina strapped Kagome in the back seat and then went up front and got in her red (enter sports car here) car and drove to the mall. When they got to the mall the first place Sarina went to was the toys store and but all sorts of toys for Kagome. Sarina went into some of her favorite stores and got some stuff for herself and by the time she was done and was in the car with a sleeping Kagome, and it was 5:00.

She drove back to the house went up stairs with Kagome and all the bags and grabbed the rest of the bags that were on the bed and made a portal back to Makai. When she got through the portal she was standing in her bedroom and dropped all the bags and took Kagome out of her carrier and put her in the crib.

After making sure Kagome was safe and asleep she took all the bags that were Kagome's and went into Kagome's room that was almost done and put the bags on the floor and went to find her mate and son's to show them all the stuff she got.

**3 weeks later**

Kagome's room was finally finished! Her walls were painted blue and she had all her stuffed animals in a corner stacked up all nice and neat and her crib was in the middle with her favorite baby blue blanket with a silver foxy demon on both sides. The rest of the room was pretty original. She had all her baby stuff some were in her room and her clothes hung up in her closet. (She doesn't have a bathroom in her room yet. She won't until she's older)

Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's arms playing with his hair while he was walking back to her room to get her bath supplies so he could bathe her. (It was his turn) He put all her stuff in her baby bathtub (Those little bathtub things new born babies use when parents wash them cuz it's safer than a bathtub. I can't remember what it's called sooo yeah) and picked it up with his left arm while Kagome was in his right.

He walked to his room and entered his private bath and set her bath supplies down, took the supplies out of the baby bathtub and put kagome down in it and put her next to the his private hot spring. He got up filled a small bucket with warm water from the sink and sat down next to Kagome and started washing her.

After Sesshoumaru was down with Kagome's bath he took her and her supplies back to her room to get her ready for bed. Once Kagome was in her baby blue pajamas he sat on her chair and started rocking her back in forth in his arms trying to get her to fall asleep. (I know OC right there but hey in this story Sesshy adores Kagome and will do anything for her so he will be out of character sometimes.)

When she was fast asleep her kissed her on the forehead and put her in her crib and covered her up with her favorite baby blanket and left her room.

**5 Years Later**

"SESSHOUMARU!" yelled a 5 year old Kagome. "SESSHY WHERE ARE YOU!?" "SESSH…" "I am right here Kagome what is it that you need?" "Sesshy!" Kagome ran and jumped into his arms and wrapped her small legs around his waist and her arms around is neck. "Can you help me with my training and then play with me?"

"Kagome I don't…" "Pleeeeaaassse" she said giving him her famous puppy dog face. 'No not the face!' Sigh "Alright" "Yeeeea! Onward to the dojo." Kagome said with her head turned so she wasn't facing Sesshoumaru and one of her arms stretched out pointing to the dojo that they had outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sarina and Toga were walking by when they heard Kagome yelling for Sesshoumaru. They were about to tell her to stop yelling and use her sense like she was taught how to do instead of yelling when Sesshoumaru appeared.

They stayed were they were listening to their conversation and when the left for the dojo they both started talking. "Kagome has everyone in this castle wrapped around her little finger." Sarina said. "Boy does she ever and its hard to say no to anything she asks and when I do she uses those puppy eyes of hers and I cave in." "Same here" Sarina said and they both walked off to their study to do some paper work.

**Next Day**

We see Kagome in the dojo training with her 2 sensei's a fire demon and an ice demon.

They were both males the fire demon had flaming red hair that was to his chin, black claws, black eyes, a red flame on his forehead and his name was Akashi. The ice demon had white blue spiky hair, blue eyes, white claws, white snowflake on his forehead and his name was Yuki.

_KAGOME'S POV_

"Akashi-sensei, Yuki-sensei can I please go now?" "You may go." Said Yuki. "Thank you see you later."

'I wonder if Kagura is still training' I searched for her aura like daddy taught me and found her in the gardens. "KAGURA!" "KAGOME!" "Training was fun today" "How so Kagome?" "Yuki-sensei taught me how do make a dagger with my ice anyway wanna finish our mission that we never got to complete 2 days ago?" "Sure do but we need a new plan"

"Yeah or else we will never get the object." "I have an idea we'll…" "That's good he might not catch us this time."

"Ready for the mission solider?" "Ready caption" "Ok ready…set…go!" and me and Kagura were off trying to get our object before our enemy spotted us again from getting it.

When we got to Sesshy's door I check to see if he was in. "All clear solider move in" "Roger Caption." We snuck into his room and started moving like those spy's on TV in the Nengenkai.

We got to his draw opened and took his most favorite boxers. "We got the black silky boxers with the red dragons Caption." "great lets... gaah! he coming come on before he sees us and realizes we got the object we have been trying to get for the past week."

We zipped out of his room and ran down the hall and into my room but before we even stepped a foot in my room we ran into someone. When I looked up our enemy was standing right in front of us and Kagura had the prized object in her hands!

"Hehehe hey aniki we were umm we umm…" "Stealing my boxers" "Umm no we were just uhh…" Kagura tried to think of something to throw him off our track but it wasn't working.

"Hn, nice try guys but it will never work." And he walks away grabbing our prize object in the process.

"Well it almost worked" "I don't think we will ever be able to get your brothers boxers Kagome" "Your probably right." "Come on lets go out side and play" Kagura says. "Alright"

We've been playing outside and it was starting to get dark when I heard something. "Did you hear that Kagura?" "Yeah come on lets go check it out." We were fallowing to where we heard the sound and realizd that it was outside the castle walls.

"How are we going to find out what is making that sound when it's over the castle walls Kagome?" "Fallow me I know a way" I lead Kagura over to the guards and saw that they were talking so I told Kagura to hide her aura and scent just like we were taught and we snuck out of the castle.

We ran to the side were we heard the noise and what we saw when we got there shocked us. There lying on the ground was…

* * *

**DDF- Alright I'm leaving it there. I'll try to update as soon as I can but that probably won't be till next Friday. With the new semester I get h.w EVERY SINGLE DAY in 3 out of 4 of my classes so its hard to update when it takes hours to get it all day, so I don't have time to type up stories on school days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DDF- **School is Pure TORTURE! Those god damn teachers of mine keep giving me HOMEWORK! I couldn't update these last 2 weeks cuz I had a crap load of math h.w and I had to write a stupid long ass paper in English class and I had to have my dad help out so I did really didn't have the chance to get on the internet at all these past 2 weeks and it has been HORRIBLE not being able to read or type anything!

N.E.Ways now for the reviews…

**madmiko- **Thanks! Inuyasha has been busy practicing his swordsmanship so he doesn't get to see Kagome as much as Sesshoumaru.

**cb**- Hehe I thought I'd torture you and leave it there.

**LittleButterflyFan- **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**ancient-relic- **Thanks! Don't u just hate h.w! I know, my teachers are out to get me! There taking away my precious fanfiction time! N.E.Ways thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**shikonprincess15-** It was….something…or…. someone….hehe yeah I liked stopping it there don't u just hate it when something good happens and then it stops and leaves u wondering what is going to happen next. I know I do….but….know I know why ppl do it. Its fun keeping you ppl wonder! I'm glad you like this story! Enjoy the chapter!

**sesshoumarukagomeforever23- **Thank you! Ummm…I'm not really sure but I can tell you it will be around 4 or 5 chapters….maybe.

**KagHieiLuver- **Yeah I should get bored more often, but with all this h.w I don't have time to update I mean yeah I do get bored with it but I have to finish it so I can turn it in and my grades don't drop. But anyways thanks for the review and good luck with ur kaghiei story! Ja Ne

**sesshoumaruslovelymate**- Hehe don't u hate it when u have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next! I do, but…I love doing it to other ppl its a lot of fun. Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH but I do own my made up characters that will pop up in later chapters.

"sss" talking

'sss' thinking

* * *

**LAST TIME**

We've been playing outside and it was starting to get dark when I heard something. "Did you hear that Kagura?" "Yeah come on lets go check it out." We were fallowing to where we heard the sound and realized that it was outside the castle walls.

"How are we going to find out what is making that sound when it's over the castle walls Kagome?" "Follow me I know a way" I lead Kagura over to the guards and saw that they were talking so I told Kagura to hide her aura and scent just like we were taught and we snuck out of the castle.

We ran to the side were we heard the noise and what we saw when we got there shocked us. There lying on the ground was…

**NOW**

(Still Kagome's POV)

A boy! A bloody, beaten, bruised up boy! "How do you think he ended up like this Kagome?" "I don't know but lets get him inside and have the healer look at him and fix him up." "K I'll grab his left shoulder you his right" "Got it."

When me and Kagura got him up we walked back to the castle gates. 'Mommy and Daddy are going to be really mad and me and Kagura for going outside the castle walls with out a body guard.'

"Hey! Open the gates!" "What the…Lady Kagome how di…What the hell happened!" Ritsuki yelled at us.

"Well we were playing around when we heard this sound coming from the other side of the wall so we snuck out and went to see what it was and found this boy un…uncon…un…sleeping.

"Ritsuki-san he needs to see the healer can you please take him he's getting heavy." Kagura asked. "Fine. Daichi" "What is it Rit…" "WHAT THE HELL HAP…" "Take this boy to the healer and when I get done explaining what happened to the Lord I'll come and tell you" "Ok"

"Lady Kagome Kagura come" "Yes sir" 'I am soooo going to be grounded after the lecture daddy is sure going to give us and he will then tell Kagura's dad and she is going to be grounded as well…dang it.'

(End Kagome's POV)

Ritsuki stopped in front of Toga's study and knocked on the large doors. "Come in" All three of them walked in to see Toga, Sarina, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha talking about Inuyasha's Sword training.

"What is it Ritsuki?" Toga asked him and he told his lord what Kagome and Kagura did and about the boy that was with the healer. When he finished Toga, Sarina, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were looking at the girls with anger.

"You may go back to your post Ritsuki" "Yes my Lord" He bowed and left the room. Kagome and Kagura backed up and turned around and started running and smacked right into Toga's legs who was blocking their way out and shut the doors.

Kagome and Kagura looked up and him and started backing up until they were picked up by Toga.

He set them on the couch and started at them for five minutes until he finally spoke up. "What were you two think you could have been kidnapped or worse killed!" "Daddy I…" "I have told you before it's dangerous out there if you don't have protection and you disobeyed me because you heard a noise!" "You two could have been seriously injured if a demon saw you! You should know this Kagome. Same goes for you Kagura I will be telling you father about this and let him deal with you punishment."

Sarina started lecture them as well and soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru joined in and for about 5 to 10 minutes Kagome and Kagura were yelled at.

When all four of them finally stopped yelling Kagome and Kagura were shaking from the angry rolling off of them in waves and fear that they were going to be physical punished and were crying uncontrollable.

Toga was about to tell Kagome her punishment and take Kagura to her father when they both ran out of the room in tears afraid that they were going to be yelled at or smacked.

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" Sarina asked Toga. "No"

Sarina looked back at the door and started feeling guilty for yelling at them. 'We should have talked to them instead of yelling now their afraid of us.' "I think mom's right dad we were a little to hard on them didn't you see the fear in their eyes." Inuyasha said to his father.

Toga didn't answer him he was thinking about what Inuyasha said and started feeling guilty like Sarina. "Maybe I should go talk to them" "No I will you go check on that boy and Sesshoumaru you tell Kagura's father what happened." Sarina said to her mate and son.

"Alright" "Hn" Sesshoumaru walked out of the study to where he felt Kensaku (Kagura's dad) was. Toga walked out and towards the healer room and Sarina left to find the girls.

Inuyasha had noting else to do so he followed his dad to see what the boy looked like.

**WITH KAGOME AND KAGURA**

"I'm really…sorry about…this….Kagura" Kagome said between hiccups. "It's alright it's not your fault" "If I hadn't made you come with me then…" "You didn't make me come I wanted to go to remember so it's not your fault."

Kagome looked up at Kagura and smiled and hugged her. "What do we do now?" "I don't know Kagome" "I don't every want to get yelled at by them again it was really scary I thought they were going to smack us or something." "Same here"

Kagome and Kagura were sitting on Kagura's bed staring out the window when they heard a knock on the door. They looked up and saw Sarina step into the room and Kagome started backing up with tears in her eyes again.

-----------------------------------------------

Sarina was searching for their aura when she found them in Kagura's room so she started walking down the hall until she came to Kagura's door and knocked. When no one answered she opened the door and stepped into the room to see them staring at her and Kagome backing up with tears in her eye's.

Sarina frowned when she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and started walking towards her.

"Kagome, Kagura I'm sorry for yelling at you I should have approached it in a different way."

Sarina sat down on the bed and pulled Kagome and Kagura into her lap and started talking again.

"I want you both to know that we are all very sorry and didn't mean to scary you but I also want you both to know that if something like that every happens again come tell us or one of the guards. We don't want you roaming around outside the castle walls until you are old enough to protect yourself do you two understand."

"Yes mommy" "Understood" Sarina smiled and hugged them both and wiped away their tear streaked faces and carried them out of the room to the healer room.

On the way there they ran into Sesshoumaru and Kensaku. Kagura's father wasn't too happy but didn't yell at Kagura. Sesshoumaru told him what happened and how they got a lecture so he didn't need to say anything but she would be grounded.

"Kagura" "Yes daddy" "Lord Sesshoumaru told me what happened and you are grounded for the next 2 weeks. You will be helping the servants clean and you will be training extra hard with me."

Kagura looked at her dad in shock. She didn't care about he cleaning part but training with her DAD! He was the leader for Lord Toga's army there was no WAY she could survive a day with him he was tough and down right evil when it came to training with him. She didn't want to train with him she wanted her mom to keep training her.

Gulp "Yes sir" They started walking again and when they got to the healer room they saw Inuyasha and Toga there talking to the boy.

----------------------------------------

Toga and Inuyasha looked up when they entered to room and looked and Kagura and Kagome.

Kagome and Kagura both bowed their heads and said at the same time "Were really sorry!" Before Toga could say anything Kagome ran into his arms and started crying and saying over and over again that she was sorry and wouldn't do it again.

Toga stroked her hair and told her he was sorry for yelling and looked at Kagura and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Kagura" "It's ok" she said. Kagome looked up at her dad and was about to jump of his lap when he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist to keep her there.

"Kagome I have thought this over and you are grounded for the next 2 weeks and will have extra training and will be helping around by cleaning and you will have no candy or dessert." "Yes sir"

"Now Kagome, Kagura this is Bankotsu. Bankotsu this is Kagome my daughter and Kagura her best friend" "Hey" He said in a raspy voice. "Hello" "Hi" "How did you end up like this?" Kagome asked.

Right when he was going to say something Inuyasha spoke up. "He was walking around in Nengenkai and was kidnapped and brought to Makai and was beaten up for 4 days until he final escaped." "And we been explaining to him about demons and Makai"

"But Toga he's human you shouldn't be…." "He has a high energy level for someone his age and he is an orphan I was think of training him and letting him stay." "But father…" Sesshoumaru didn't get to finish because Toga started talking again.

"I know he is human but he says he wants to be trained and doesn't want to go back to the orphanage and he has a high energy level it wouldn't have been long before Koenma found him and asked him tojoin him and train him."

Sigh "Fine" Right when Sarina said fine Kagome and Kagura started asking Bankotsu questions.

"How old are you?" "7" "Do you know how to fight?" "No" "What's your favorite color?" "Uh..." "Kagome Kagura leave the boy alone he needs his rest you can talk to him tomorrow if you aren't too tired that is." "Yes sir"

"Come on Kagura it's time for dinner" "Ok later Kagome" "Later"

Kagome, Sarina, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Toga left the room for Bankotsu to get more sleep and where walking into the dinning room for dinner.

"Inu, Sesshy" "Yeah? "Hm?" "Are you guys still mad at me?" Kagome asked her brothers. "Naw I can't stay mad at you for to long Kaggy's" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug which he returned. Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshoumaru and tugged on his pant leg and stopped which caused him to stop.

Inuyasha, Sarina, and Toga didn't notice and kept on walking and when they turned the corner Kagome asked her question again.

"No I'm not mad at you" Sesshoumaru picked her up and started walking. "Just don't every do that again I don't want to lose my baby sister." "I promise." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "And I'm sorry" "Apology accepted."

Sesshoumaru walked into the dinning room and sat Kagome in her seat and went and sat down in his and started eating.

* * *

**DDF-** Ok I had to stop it right there cuz I'm going to go out to eat here pretty soon and I wanted to get this done. I'll try to update next week if I'm not to busy. Ja Ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

**DDF- **I am really sorry for taking sooo freakin long but up until school was over I had math h.w everyday and I had my English h.w which was basically a crap load of research for 3 papers and 6 page report and a whole bunch of easy crap. It took up so much of my time I didn't have time to write. But now that summer is finally here I will be updating more.

**disneyrulz23**- Thanks! She will probably meet the YYH gang in chapter 5 or 6 idk yet.

**Freedom is Wind**- Thanks

**Zoey tamagachi**- Glad you like it

**animegurl088**- Thank you!

**Kitsunegirl48**- SURPRISE! lol, Hehe

**Lady Inu**- Thank you! I'm trying to hurry it up but you guys need information so she will probably meet the YYH gang in chapter 5 or 6.

**A Forgotten Fairy**- Hehe I know I'm evil .

**KagHieiLuver**- Haha. Surprised ya didn't I. Sorry no Hiei, but she'll meet him later.

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**- Thank you.

**ancient-relic**- I'm glad you like it and thanks! Like I said up at the top I couldn't really update sooo yeah…

**shikonprincess15**- I know Sesshy is way out of character but remember Kagome is 5 years old and Sesshy loves her so he acts different around her .

**madmiko**- Thanks, Yup Kags and Kagura are best friends. I've read so many stories were Kagome and Sango are best friends and Kagura is the evil bitch, so I wanted to do something different and becuz I like Kagura more than Sango lol. But anyway Kagome and Kagura are 5 and Bankotsu is 7.

Thanks for all the reviews! And once again I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating and I hope you all like this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or YYH!!!! (I wish I did though)

"sss" Talking

'sss' Thinking

* * *

**LAST TIME**

"No I'm not mad at you" Sesshoumaru picked her up and started walking. "Just don't every do that again I don't want to lose my baby sister." "I promise." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "And I'm sorry" "Apology accepted."

Sesshoumaru walked into the dinning room and sat Kagome in her seat and went and sat down in his and started eating.

**NOW**

It has been a month since Bankotsu has lived with them and he was finally all healed and ready to start his training.

Kagome was walking to her room when her dad picked her up and started carrying her to his room. "Why are you taking me to you room daddy?" "Me and your mom have something's we need to tell you." "Okay."

When they got to his room he shut the door and put Kagome on the bed next to her mom who was holding a envelope and something else she couldn't see. "Kagome have you ever wondered why you're a fox and have fire and ice abilities but the rest of us don't and are dogs." Toga began. "Yes, why is that?"

"Well Kagome we aren't your real parents we adopted you." Sarina said. "W…wwhat?" Toga sighed and told her the story how he found her and he found a letter saying that her really parents had been killed.

"Oh… Can you read me the letter?" "Sure." Sarina grabbed the letter and read it to her. (Go back to chapter one if you want to read it again. Don't know why you would want to though…) When she finished reading she took the pictures out and gave them to Kagome.

"These are your real parents." She said. Kagome looked at the pictures and started to smile. "I look like them and I have both their eyes." They both smiled at her and they told her they had one more thing to give her. "One more thing?" "Yes it was around your neck when Toga found you."

Sarina opened her hand and put the dragon necklace in her tiny hand. "Wow, it's so pretty." The necklace was a black dragon with sapphire eyes, wings, and claws the whole necklace was made out of jewels. After Kagome was done looking at it she put it around her neck and thanked Toga and Sarina for telling her. Sarina got up of the bed and walked to her draw and pulled a bag and walked back to the bed.

"What's in there?" "Take a look." Kagome looked in the bag and took out 5 frames. "There for your pictures" Toga said stating the obvious. "Thank you." Kagome said giving them a hug and taking her stuff back to her room and to put up her pictures.

Toga and Sarina smiled at each other and got up and left their room.

**7 Years Later **

Kagome and Kagura are now 12 years old and have become best friends with Bankotsu who is now 14. Since Bankotsu lived with the Tashio family they decided to do an old complicated ceremony that would turn Bankotsu into a demon of his choice. When he was told about this after his 2 years of being at the Tashio house hold he agreed and said he wanted to be a lighting demon.

When Kagome and Kagura were 7 and Bankotsu 9 Toga, Sarina, and Kensaku (Kagura's dad) decided that they should go to school in Nengenkai to learn more about humans and that they need to be more educated.

So when the 3 of them started school they meet a boy named Miroku who becomes Bankotsu best guy friend. Miroku was also a monk and had high spiritual powers like Bankotsu and knew Kagome, Kagura, and Bankotsu were demons.

When Miroku told them that they were shocked and asked him how. His response was that he knew about demons since he was 4 and saw his father get ride of some before he died. He also told them that he lived in a orphanage and that his mother died giving birth to him.

When Kagome introduced Miroku to her family and told them he knew about demons they were shocked and he told them what he hold Kagome and the others. Since then he was aloud to go to Kagome's house in Makai until one day they told him he could live with him since nobody would adopted him and they taught him how to fight.

The 4 of them were the best of friends and were really strong thanks to all the training they got for Toga, Sesshoumaru, Sarina, Kensaku, and a few other strong demons.

It was another sunny day and Kagome, Kagura, Bankotsu, and Miroku were on their skateboards heading to school.

Kagome and grown and was now 4'9" had black midnight hair with blue and red streaks that went a little bit below her shoulders and was really choppy and had her bangs framing her face. She had grown 4 tails and now had 5 which where the same color as her hair and had a blue and red tip on each of them. She still had black claws with a ice blue tip, 2 silver strips with a black outline on both her cheeks, wrists, ankles and hips. Her silver star still on her forehead, fangs, fox ears on top of her head with a blue and red tip, and her beautiful violet ice blue eyes. (Okay I went back and looked at Kagome's description I used in chapter 1 and I just now noticed I screwed her strips up. I put that she had silver strips in the beginning and then when Toga took off the blanket that she had black strips so I decided to make her have both.)

Since Kagome was going to school she had on concealment spell to hide her demon features. She had no claws, fangs, markings, or tails but she still had her midnight black hair with the blue and red streaks and her eye color was still the same.

(Kagura, Miroku, and Bankotsu look the same as in the show except Bankotsu has 2 electric blue strips on his cheeks; wrists, ankles, and hips and they all have modern day cloths on. And like Kagome they have concealment spell on to hide their demon features)

Kagura is 4"10, Miroku is 5"1 and so is Bankotsu.

Kagome was wearing black cargo pants and a dark purple tang top with a silver fox demon on the front. She had part of her hair up in a ponytail and the other half was down.

Kagura was wearing black cargo pants and a blood red shirt with a black dragon on the front and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Miroku was wearing dark blue pants with chains and a few pockets here and there. A black shirt that said "I'm going back to my own little world now" with a picture at of two girls at the bottom. And his hair was in its usually rat ponytail.

Bankotsu had on dark purple pants with chains and a few pockets here and there. A purple shirt that said "Did you say something?" and his hair was in it usually braid.

Kagome's skate board was black and had a silver fox with blood red eyes and a red dragon with icy blue eyes fighting each other. Kagura's skateboard was black and had a dark blue dragon with purple eyes growling at the moon. Miroku's skateboard was black and had a silver dog demon with golden eyes howling at the moon. Bankotsu's skateboard was black and had a silver dog demon with red eyes and a red dragon with blue eyes fighting each other.

When they finally got to school Sango and her crew of preps were hanging around the entrance blocking their way.

"Well look who we have girls it's the goth freaks." "Hehehehehe." Sango and her crew giggled at what she just said while Kagome and the others just rolled their eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you're all wondering why Kagome and Sango hate each other. Well I'll tell you. Back in elementary when Kagome, Kagura, and Bankotsu first began school they were the new kids and they all had different teachers. Kagome was the smartest in her class and the most athletic in gym (Jeez I wonder why…) and that just made Sango mad because she was the most popular in 2nd grade and was suppose to be the best at everything, but Kagome was taking that reputation away from her.

So she tried embarrassing her, hurting her, and basically anything she could think of but nothing worked. With all the things she tired to do Kagome got her back easily. Then one day Toga and Sarina came and picked Kagome up early for her birthday, but the teacher and kids didn't know that. When she came back to school the next day Sango made a comment that she looked nothing like her parents and Kagome told her it was because she was adopted.

That's when Kagome really started hating Sango. Sango would make comments that her parents gave her up because that didn't want her and stuff like that. It was after school one day and Kagome, Kagura, and Bankotsu were wanting for Toga when Sango and her friends came up laughing and said the reason Kagome's parents didn't want her was because she was ugly, stupid, and that her adopted parents must be the dumbest people in the world to keep her.

Kagome got so ticked off and had it with her insulting her real parents, even though they are dead. She didn't know the truth and every time Kagome would push her or threatened her when she talked about them but she still did, so it was the final straw for Kagome.

She saw red and jumped on her and started punching, kicking and scratching at her. Sango's friends tried to help but Kagura and Bankotsu kept them away easily. When Toga arrived he saw a bloody beaten up Sango and a red eye Kagome with her claws up ready to kill her until Toga grabbed her and held her in her arms trying to clam her down.

Sango's friends got up and ran away 2 minutes before Toga arrived and Bankotsu and Kagura chassed them away and finally came back and saw Kagome in Toga's arms growling at Sango.

Sango's dad arrived and was furious and demanded to know what happened. Kagura told them everything but Sango's dad didn't believe her and started yelling at Toga saying he should keep his daughter on a leash.

Toga's eyes started bleeding red and he punched him in the face told him that if he ever insulted his daughter he would kill him. Since then Sango and Kagome HATED each other even more.

---------------------------------------------

"Move it Sango." Bankotsu said while glaring at her. "Make us." 'Ok' all four of them thought at the same time. The grabbed their skateboards walked a little way's back and got back on and started heading for them. When Sango and her friends saw that they weren't stopping they started to run but got pushed down by Kagome and the others before the could.

--------------------------------------

In class Kagome and Kagura talked until the teacher came and started teaching. Kagome and Kagura started drawing and talked to each other in their minds.

(OH! I forgot to tell you that Miroku is 14 just like Bankotsu.)

After school was over Sango tried to start a fight but Kagome just punched her out of her way and she meet up with the others and they got on their skateboards and headed to Kagome's house in Nengenkai.

When they got there Kagura made a portal back to the western castle and they all stepped through. They started walking to the door when they say Toga talking to some guy.

"Ahh here they are come here you 4." "Yes daddy." (Yes Kagome still calls Toga daddy. I know she is 12 and kids usually call their parents mom and dad when they get to a certain age. But my friend still calls her dad daddy and she's 16 so I decided I liked it when Kagome called Toga daddy.)

Kagome said when she was right next to him. "This is Koenma the prince of Spirit World." "Hello I'm Kagome" "Hi I'm Kagura" "Yo I'm Bankotsu" "Hello I'm Miroku" All four of them bowed to him after they said their names and stood back up.

"Hello I am Koenma as Toga said and I was just talking to him to see if you 4 wanted to become spirit detectives."

"What do spirit detectives do?" Miroku asked. "Well I give them missions say for an example a demon gets into nengenkai and I sent them after the demon to kill it or bring it back to Makai and other stuff that deals with demons and spiritual energy stuff like that."

"It's your guy's choice, I recommended you guys and if you do you all will be on the same team." Toga said to them. "What about my dad did he…" I've talked to him as well Kagura and he said he wouldn't mind if you became a spirit detective."

"Well what do you guys think" Bankotsu asked them. They thought about it for 3 minutes and Kagome spoke up and said "I'm in." Then the rest gave their answers, "Me to." "Sure." "Why not."

"Then it's settled. I will send Botan for you when school ends and I will see what your fighting skills are like, but until then you don't have to worry about anything."

"Ok see you then sir Ja." "Bye" "Goodbye." And with that Koenma left.

* * *

**DDF-** Alright I know this chapter was boring but hopefully the next one is better idk yet. BUT I'm pretty sure that she will finally meet the YYH Gang!!!! Well I'm going know my fingers hurt. Later. 


End file.
